Obviously, it's meant to be
by marty614
Summary: You fight like a married couple, you talk like best friends, you flirt like first loves and protect each other like brother, sister. Obviously it's meant to be. Sora's shy, Kairi is outgoing. When put together, sparks fly. Inspired by my true story  :


This is my personal narrative, storytelling paper from my English this year. That's why it says stuff such as "I thought so," and all of that. So please, don't correct, it was a perfect journal/paper and I wanted to share it with you guys (: I know it's my first published work in a while, but with school and all, that's kinda difficult. Sorry if it's not doubled space, my lap top is throwing a fit. Oh well! I'm thinking of making this a prologue to a story, so let me know what you think. Based on a true story. . . Kinda (: Here we go!

Advisory is intended to be somewhere where you have to check grades, deal with schedule changes and live with people for two years, 15 minutes everyday. But two kids I know have made it more than that. How did this start, one may ask? Well let us play story time. This started on a fateful day, September 22nd is the guess, but she wouldn't know. Why the date matters, he knows. You see, when a guy remembers a date, that's a chance of fate. These two kids were getting ready to go on a class field trip. Shall we name them Sora and Kairi? Yeah, I like the sounds of those names. So, on with the story. They had to sit in pairs. Their quite creepy teacher decided they should sit next to each other. Yes, the only pair forced to sit boy/girl, the others were same-same gender. But this creep must have known what he was doing, because if it hadn't been for this arrangement, they may never be where they are now. Sorry, off track, back to that day of September 22nd. Boarding the bus, Kairi went to sit by herself like always. No one was sitting with her. But poor Sora was faced with Cheyenne, an eye sore in itself. This girl decided she should just sit with him. Being the shy person he once was, he didn't object. Kairi laughed, knowing that was definitely where he didn't want to be. To her surprise, that creep came to sit with her. No not Cheyenne, her teacher. She told him everything she could to not sit by him and was finally given an option. Sit by creepy old Mr. K or sit by this shy kid she had barely talked too. The option had neon lights behind it. Sit with the shy kid. Now, this ride was quite uncomfortable. Very awkward in itself. But upon arriving at the destination of service, the local elementary school, the sparks started flying. Being forced to pair up with two other people and their kindergarten buddy, Kairi was stuck with a girl she remembered from elementary school, Namine I believe. Sora was alone so they took him in, not realizing how this would evolve. The first objective of the pairs? Play a game with the kindergartners. They decided playing "Fishing for Numbers" was the game to play. Now these two must have every once of luck we strive for. They were short one fishing pole (no nasty thoughts or comments here, alright?). After playing this game, it was time to go outside. Tag was more of a socialize game for these two. Well, that was kind of boring so let us continue. But, going back to Junior High, now that was different. If I'd never known what first loves are like, I would presume these two were the definition of it. No one complained of sitting in the same seating arrangement. To the amusement of both of them, they find sanitizer that has been sitting under a heater for quite some time. Stepping on it, they realized the sanitizer stays normal in the bottle. After making a disaster of the bus and themselves, this day was coming to an end. Of course there still was the sharing of the day in the auditorium. These two were picked to go on stage and share the memorable moments at the elementary school. No, not between them, the actual working with the kindergartners. After, they would sit in the auditorium next to each other until the end of the day. Thanks to this fateful day, these two have become best friends. Walking to classes together, putting notes in their lockers, and constant phone calls and texts. Sure, they won't admit to liking each other, probably to scared to risk all they have. But after the constant remarks of their advisory, do they risk it?

Reviews, please? Love Y'all! ~Mar-Yi


End file.
